


True Love's Purrfect Kiss/毛茸茸的完美真爱之吻

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, wanxian_eloise



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanxian_eloise/pseuds/wanxian_eloise
Summary: Prompt：Loki为了取乐把Tony变成了一只猫，而Strange是唯一能理解他的人。当Tony变成一只猫的时候，StephenStrange忍不住对他最喜欢的同学来上几个恶作剧。





	True Love's Purrfect Kiss/毛茸茸的完美真爱之吻

Stephen懒洋洋地躺在Timeless Archives外面，身体两边各放着一摞书，还有一本夹在膝盖中间。他很久之前就发现由于大量吵闹的访客的缘故，在图书馆外面学习的效率要高得多。尤其是有人在争夺电脑的时候。

Stephen曾经好奇过为什么Tony没有在图书馆里装上一百台电脑。这听起来就是件Tony会干的事。然而，考虑一下Fury的固执，再考虑一下Tony对机器人的专注，最后再加上Tony的空闲时间都被用来对那些威胁到他自负的人炫耀这一事实，Stephen觉得这件事大概在Tony那儿没有很高的优先级。这真是个遗憾。如果Tony多装了几台电脑，那他的同学们可能会更感激他一点。他们全都在抱怨只有一台电脑。

“我要杀了Loki！我发誓Thor进校园的那一刻我就要帮他一起狠狠地折磨Loki！”

Stephen从书里抬起头来， 在听到Tony的声音后一抹微笑就已经挂在了脸上。Tony总是能逗乐他。当大部分同学觉得Tony的固执和自负相当讨厌时，他反而认为这些特质非常可爱有趣，可能是因为他们都相当聪明吧。Tony没他想要伪装出的那样有安全感，而他的固执则来自于想要证明他对别人和自己都是有价值的需求。

一旦认识到Tony是多么需要讨人喜欢和保护别人后，这一切就变的相当可爱了。

Stephen四处张望着寻找他的天才同类也是他最喜欢的同学，但他谁都没看见。不过他确实发现了一只黑褐色的斑点猫路过他，全身的毛都像刚打完架一样竖着。

Stephen在脑袋里哼了一声。

那只猫僵住了，他的头猛烈的转向Stephen。 

“操。等等！不对，他不知道这只猫是我。冷静下来Tony。他不可能发现你现在是个毛球的。”

Stephen把书在膝盖上啪的合上，他手撑住身体跪了下去。“我之前知道你很像猫，Tony，但我可没预见到这个。” 

Stephen伸出手去想要触碰Tony。

Tony嘶嘶叫了起来，趴在地面上。“不！！你是怎么知道的！！是因为我不管以什么形态出现都散发着性感和天才气息吗？？”

Stephen窃笑着，“更可能是因为即便是Loki的魔法也不能让你闭嘴。”

Tony眨眨眼，把尾巴甩的嗖嗖响，大眼睛盯住Stephen悬在空中还打算去摸他的手。“我就把这当做赞美收下了。”

Stephen轻声笑着，“你觉得好点的话就随你便吧。现在你是要继续在沥青路上做个毛茸茸的蛋饼还是打算过来让我看下你？”

Tony的耳朵压平了下来。

Stephen皱起眉头。“总得有人检查下你，Tony。考虑一下可供你选择的法师，我是最好的人选。 我可不是因为我是至尊法师才这么说的。”他得意地笑起来。

“如果我能对你翻白眼的话，我一定会这么做的。”即使Tony嘲笑了他，但还是迅速穿过沥青路向Stephen跑来。

当Stephen伸手能够到Tony后，他便提着对方的脖子后方把他拉到自己的膝盖上。

“嘿！当心点！这感觉怪怪的还有点痛。”

Stephen挠着Tony的耳后，等着听到Tony舒服地发出呼噜声后才用小法术对他进行检查，当然随之而来的是Tony的咒骂。

他对于Loki的咒语选择相当冷漠。施咒的过程算得上精妙，能量的流动非常平稳，意想不到地出色地交织在一起。但这个咒语是可矫正的，哪怕是一个业余法师也能消除它。

“Doc，你就直说吧。”

Stephen考量着他的选择。他面前有一个绝佳的机会。他讨厌错失良机。“这应该很容易就能搞定。”

他夹着Tony的腋窝把他抱起来，然后将他的脸对着自己。

Stephen吻了Tony的嘴唇，同时解开了Loki的咒语。

Tony尖叫着，身体立刻转成了人形。

他惊慌地跳开，挥舞着胳膊逃离Stephen。“这他妈是什么？”

Stephen把他的书收集起来，打开一个通往他的宿舍的法阵传送门。他对Tony咧开嘴，“Tony，你没听说过真爱之吻吗？”

“什么？”Tony的脸变得像龙虾一样红，“你在开玩笑吗？”

Stephen轻笑着，走进传送门。“我可能是。”他冲Tony眨了眨眼，“什么时候问问我，说不定我会告诉你。”

传送门在Tony呆滞的脸前关上。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：这个Tony臭屁又可爱，还会害羞。Stephen简直宇宙级切黑alpha。妈呀我社保。  
> 一切美好之处都来源于原作者Akira_of_the_Twilight。Thank you so much for creating this work!


End file.
